lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
The Six
The Six is a short story based around the history of the Kirin Tor in Lorderon, and the changes that have changed it into the Magi order it is today. Centered out of the fortress institute of Dalaran the Six expands the world of the Kirin Tor and heavily delves into the life of Medivh of whom is the main character of the story. The Six is dominated by the character of Medivh of whom spreads across his entire life detailing the events of his long life and the things that he has seen and done. In between the life of Medivh are chapters in chronillogical order of the different leaders of the Six of Dalaran over the history of the Kirin Tor stretching back to the Empire of Numeron. Beggining as far back as the Empire of Numeron first founding the Kirin Tor the story begins with Renthor-or Teronus III. of whom founds the Kirin Tor as a member of the Elur. Following this the story shifts to Medivh of whom is the young son of two drifters and travels with much abuse the towns of the southern Imperium where he is unable to find anyone to take him in due to eventually discovering his Magi abilities and being afraid of him. Tillion Dar-Elen takes over the next chapter as he leads the forces of the Kirin Tor northward where they join the other Elur forces and invade the lands just north of Arnor where they are forced to battle untold masses of Teutons resisting them. POV Characters Chaper Summaries Chapter 1 Er-Renthor-Hur Teronus III. is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is spending time practicing Magi with his three friends Antonidas Vealgrun, Cinule Menathil, and Tilion Dar-Elen at the Elur academy of Tail Orenlin just south of the Empire of Numeron capital of Tail Jana, and while practicing the four discuss how they wish they could practice nearer their home in Lorderon. This dream becomes an obsession for Renthor of whom travels back to Lorderon with Cinule Menathil and the two speak with Renthor's father the King of Valia and his father agrees to this idea giving Renthor the funds needed to finance this and also forming a new dutchy out of the new Magi fortress naming him Duke of Dalaran. Chapter 2 Er-Renthor-Hur Teronus III. is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 3 Er-Renthor-Hur Teronus III. is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 4 Er-Renthor-Hur Teronus III. is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 5 Er-Renthor-Hur Teronus III. is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he travels alongside Abrain Jornax to Tail Jana where the final battle with the Black Numenorians shall be fought. Speaking with Abrain Renthor is asked to leave the main army with a small force where he will meet with rebels around the city of Tal Valia and from here stop the Kirin Tor rebels who are assisting in the vast spell being channeled from Tail Jana. Chapter 6 Er-Tilion Darelen is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 7 Er-Tilion Darelen is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 8 Er-Tilion Darelen is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 9 Er-Tilion Darelen is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 10 Er-Tilion Darelen is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he arrives in Mordor where he is met by several Black Numenorians and Orcs and taken to a large prison cell which looks more like a luxry apartment then a prison cell and it is here that he stays for several days being treated extremely well by everyone. Four days into his stay there the door opens and he is horrified to see Saruman come through the door and as the two talk Tilion discovers that Saruman has come under the sway of Sauron and while not corupted is pondering going to Sauron's side. Tilion uses their love to convinse Saruman to leave Mordor and work to rebuild the Numenorian Empire as this was his only dream, and then forces Saruman to promice to do all he can to see this dream to a reality and then after Saruman agrees to this Tilion steals the wand from Saruman's side and uses the wand to kill himself forcing Saruman to return to Lorderon and work to keep his promice to Tilion. Chapter 11 Er-Welvent Turmartizh is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he takes command of the Kirin Tor following the death of Tilion Darelen and contineuing down the same road as his mentor in Tilion he asks that the former Councillors of his mentor return to Dalaran in the form of Gandalf, Saurman and Tevion. After their arrival Welvent befriends the Istari Gandalf, and Saruman, and the Elur Tevion Gronich of whom he returned to the Kirin Tor alongside. Spending some time with the three of them they would eventually leave for the respective Magi fortresses but all hinted at the darkness that was growing in the region and that they needed to move quickly if they were going to change the fate of their people. Chapter 12 Er-Welvent Turmartizh is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 13 Er-Welvent Turmartizh is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is present within the walls of Tiras as the Brannish forces completely surrounded the city and it was here that the forces of the three Numenorian Kingdoms would put their final power into resistence. Chapter 14 Er-Welvent Turmartizh is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 15 Er-Welvent Turmartizh is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 16 Er-Cinule Menathil II. is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 17 Er-Cinule Menathil II. is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 18 Er-Cinule Menathil II. is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 19 Er-Cinule Menathil II. is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 20 Er-Cinule Menathil II. is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 21 Medivh Flowers is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is standing on a balcony looking down at children playing in what he describes as an orphanage, and as he watches them play he thinks back to his own childhood. Chapter 22 Medivh Flowers is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 23 Medivh Flowers is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 24 Medivh Flowers is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 25 Medivh Flowers is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Category:Story